


Parlour pranks

by Hyoukaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, characters other than the first two are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: "Me? Fall for you? That's funny considering you were the one who was staring at me." now it was his turn to smirk as Tenten perked up at his comment, the tip of her ears turning a shade of red.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Parlour pranks

{parlour pranks}

/hyuga neji x tenten/

"Great" Tenten gritted through her teeth, the heat contained circling the parlour making her feel more ansty than usual. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, standing behind the counter of the ice cream shop she thought, 'just two more hours', keeping that mandatory smile on her face. When she noticed that there were no more customers in the shop, relief rolled over her and she turned around leaning against the counter to face the small fan behind her. She felt at peace in that moment, the sticky sweat stuck to the bottom of her neck and the seam between her hair and forehead cooling at the feeling of the metallic breeze.

The emptiness of the parlour led her mind to wonder what Lee and Gai were doing in her absence, 'probably something stupidly excessive for this weather' Tenten scoffed jokingly to herself thinking of fond memories from days not too long ago and years that seemed so far away. During her reminisce she heard a group of people seemingly heading in the direction of the parlour, prompting her to turn around and replaster her customer service smile.

The bell above the glass door jingled providing that the door had been opened and a couple of boys who seemed around her age trailed in. They all wore light clothing in the hot but cooling weather, sighing and exclaiming relief at the feeling of the cool parlour air.

They all moved towards the counter where Tenten stood, standing at the forefront of their group was a boy who was slightly taller than herself with spiky bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a guy who was about the same height as his friend with the same spiky hair but in his case, it was brown with the same shade of brown eyes. They both leant their arms on the counter bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, staring at and discussing the selection of desserts they could choose from beneath the counter.

As if they had come to a decision they both looked up at Tenten the blonde boy with an especially bright smile on him, it reminded her of Lee's and in that moment her forced customer service smile became slightly real. "What can I get you?" she questioned the two boys in front of her who responded with 'mango' and 'chocolate'. As Tenten moved to start scooping their ice creams and they got out their wallets to pay she noticed three other guys behind the other two who she remembered entered the parlour with their seemingly more bubbly friends.

Passing their cones to the respective boys and taking their money to put it in the till Tenten called out to the three, "and what'll be for you three?" looking up to face them properly Tenten noticed that two of them were particularly good looking, the one on the left having narrow brown eyes and an expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated accompanied by shoulder-length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. The boy in the centre was slightly shorter than his friends on the right having straight black hair with a blue tint that framed his pale ivory skin and black eyes.

The guy on the right was the tallest of the whole group; he has a broad frame, his long dark hair spilling over his shoulders and down his back. His fair skin which contrasted his dark hair was complemented by his pale eyes, which was clearly the most noticeable feature on the boy. Tenten didn't even notice herself staring at them until said boy smirked waving his hand slightly in her face, catching her dazed expression.

She blinked, bringing her eyes down to the cones before asking again in a softer voice, "so what'll it be?" hoping to conceal the tint of red at the top of her ears. As they read out their orders Tenten again moved to make their chosen desserts, concentrating particularly hard so she didn't have to look back up at the boys.

As they handed her their money in exchange for the cones Tenten noticed how the boy she stared at with the pale eyes looked particularly smug taking his cone from her hand before moving with his friends to sit down with the other two who received their ice creams earlier.

'Smug bastard' Tenten aggressively thought, clicking her tongue before taking out her phone to check the time, seeing that she was on a break she took her apron off placing it in the backroom and moving to sit out front where the air con was more prominent. Sitting at a small round table that sported two chairs, Tenten took out her phone and plugged in her headphones to listen to some music and keep out the sound of the group of boys chatting and laughing and pulled out a book to read.

Though her luxury of rest was short-lived as five pages into her reading, Tenten looked up to find the pale-eyed boy standing by her table wearing a slightly irritated expression. Taking off her headphones she asked him in a confused tone, "can I help you?" getting no response other than a hard stare before his eyes drifted to the book she was holding. Tenten raised an eyebrow wondering if he had heard her over the quiet trashy pop playing in the parlour and opened her mouth to ask him again but decided to speak up asking, "can I sit here?"

Although slightly caught off guard she responded with a "sure" and he pulled back the small metal frame and took his place in front of her. As she figured he had something to say she just let the silence confine them and continued to read her book. But after two painstakingly awkward minutes, she looked up to ask him if he had anything he wanted to say only to find him staring at her.

At the revelation of being caught, he quickly shifted himself in his seat and averted his eyes to glare at his right before going back to glancing at Tenten every couple of seconds. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to find the group of boys, especially the blonde, intently watching their interaction. Connecting two and two Tenten faced the pale-eyed boy again saying, "if this is some sort of joke your friends have put you up to then just get it over with ."

He sighed letting his head fall forward to his chest slightly as strands of his long dark hair fell on his face. Instead of answering her question, he opted to ask, "what book are you reading?" lifting his head slightly and looking at her through his thick lashes.

'Seriously?' was all she could think struggling to hide an amused smile as she replied, "why do you care, as I said let's just finish whatever dare you've been given so we can both not waste each other's' time." Tenten stopped for a second before thinking of a way to get him to talk.

"I mean unless you're doing this of your own free will and you've fallen for me," a sly smile poised on her lips and glee in her eyes as she watched the boy's reaction to her statement. His head shot up and his expression morphed into slight disgust and confusion.

"Me? Fall for you? That's funny considering you were the one who was staring at me." now it was his turn to smirk as Tenten perked up at his comment, the tip of her ears turning a shade of red.

Placing her book down and crossing her arms she scoffed, "don't flatter yourself I wasn't actually staring at you, I was looking at your eyes." trying to distract herself she picked her book back up and began rereading the same line over and over again.

When he didn't say anything after her eyes fluttered up and saw him gazing at her languidly, they both caught each other's eyes but chose to ignore it.

"Neji."

"Huh?" she was surprised by his suddenness.

"My name is Neji." he sat up straight resting his arms on the table and she joined him doing the same, the fabric of their sleeves almost touching as they both lent into the conversation.

"I'm Tenten." she smiled in response.

"When do you get off?" the corners of his mouth lifting lightly.

"Soon, why?" she teasingly asked.

"Wanna go get some ice cream with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing for Nejiten as they are still my fav ship :))


End file.
